Dreams and Fireflies
by Chelsee6
Summary: Set when Sam scared off Seth Mercer and he ran away, jo was rather upset. She realises she has feelings for Sam, but she's with Tessa, what will she do? what will hapen when she makes up her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Set when Jo asked Sam to approve and Obbo and she didn't, Jo went over her head and asked the DCI and Sam go annoyed and talked to Seth Mercer so he skipped town.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I shouted. I couldn't believe my Sargent had done this, Seth had been my best informant and now he was gone. We had got along well when I first arrived, the Hospital siege had been a great bonding experience and I respect her as a copper and I think she has a great sense of humour.

"_I wish I could say it wasn't always like this"_

"_The livelier the better" I chuckled_

"_I bet the DCI and the DI are crossing you off their Christmas lists right now"_

"_I hate Christmas"_

"_Do you need a lift home?"_

"_No, that ok, my Girlfriend's picking me up"_

"_Oh, ok" Sam nodded_

I hadn't noticed before but now I think about it, after that Sam seemed to kind of ignore me. I was now in the bathroom washing my face, furious. What did Sam have against me? Was it because I was gay? I don't really think so but that woman has got the best damn poker face I've ever seen, she doesn't seem to have a problem with Lance though. Maybe it's just gay women? Somehow I doubt it, I don't know what it is but I can somehow read her, how accurate it is I don't know but so far it has been ok. I stalked out of the bathroom and bumped right into her, God damn it, that woman drives me up the wall. "Watch where you're going Jo" she told me, her voice light, her face blank.

"Sorry Sam" I answer back. As I headed down the corridor I frowned, we didn't get on yet I still call her Sam and she's my superior. She's never picked me up on it but I heard her lightly remind Suzie the other day. "Thankyou _DC Sim_" she said, not Suzie. I wonder what the hell that means. I wonder why the hell I'm wondering that. I sigh and try to concentrate on my paperwork. I can't seem to get DS Sam Nixon out of my head recently. And it's driving me up the wall.

That night when I got home Tess and I had an enormous fight and I ended up sleeping on the sofa. I tossed and turned and when I finally dropped off the sleep I had the strangest dream. Walking up and down the station corridors trying to find Sam, I knew I needed to find her and that it was important but I couldn't remember what it was. There was no one anywhere and I kept looking, up and down running now. I headed towards the last briefing room and opened the door to see Sam and Phil, lip locked, Sam straddling his lap. She moved her head up as he kissed her neck, laughing in pleasure. She saw me standing by the door and she laughed. "What's wrong Jo?" she asked, her voice mocking and taunting, cruel. I slammed the door and ran back down the corridor, I knew I had to get out of the station but now it was crowded with people and I had to barge through. I gave up being polite and jut ran, knocking people aside. I made it to the front of the station and I stopped. I was looking into my bedroom and I vaguely thought, what is it doing outside the station? But what I saw drove that thought out of my mind. Tessa was in bed with someone else, moaning in pleasure. She saw me and she just laughed, it was harsh and cruel. "You weren't here enough, and you've had bloody Sam Nixon on your mind, you love her now" she told me. The room in front of me began to spin. When it settled again I was the in the dingiest flat I had ever seen, there was MET propaganda all over the walls. Newspaper articles and photos. Commendations and badges. There was a little old lady sitting in the corner rocking in her chair. She smiled up at me, "Hello dear, see what you're heading towards" she grinned and I looked a bit more closely at the photos. They were all me, from when I had first joined the MET right until I was—paralysed and forced to retire?

I realised that the woman in the chair must be me and I looked back at her, she was cackling, "You knew that Tessa would never stick around, you should have found someone who could love you for you, like Sam Nixon" she told me and she moved, I was pulled towards the window and I looked out onto someone else's yard. There was an older lady sitting down on the white garden furniture and she had a lot of people around her. There was a blonde woman about my age now, a young man slumped on the ground with what looked like his partner. I instinctively knew she was pregnant. There were two other kids, a girl of about fifteen and a boy of about ten. I realised that the older woman was Sam, the blonde one was Abi and the young man was her son. The other two must be Abi's other children and the man that came out of the house now must be her husband. Another man followed him and handed a cup of tea to Sam. He was older and I realised that it must be Sam's partner –husband or not, I wasn't sure. I whispered around to see the old me but she wasn't there instead there, just blackness. I turned around but saw that it had completely engulfed me and I was falling. "You should have told her" my older self's voice cackled and I woke up sweating. God that was the strangest dream I had ever had, I really hate my sub-consciousness.

I sat there calming myself down for a few minutes then I got up and splashed my face with some cold water. I padded down the hall to my bedroom, "Tess?" I whispered. There was no sound for a minute then I heard her whisper, "You couldn't sleep either huh?"

I shook my head and headed over to the bed, sliding in. Tess laughed, "I can't seen you shaking you head in the dark you know"

"Oh, right, no I couldn't sleep either" I murmured. "I'm sorry" though I couldn't even remember what the fight was about.

"Me too" Tess murmured and she snuggled up against me, I was glad for the warmth but my dream was still playing on my mind and it was a long time before I got back to sleep.

The next day at work Gary made his complaint against Suzie official, he was still childishly sniping at her and I reminded him to stop that. He's just like a big kid really. I made my complaint against Sam and I've just left it at that. Jack talked to both of us today and he told me that next time if I didn't agree with something Sam said I should point it out to her face and try to change her mind. He told Sam that the next time she was upset she should talk to him and get the full facts of the case before doing something rash. We agreed and that was the end of it. I tried to ignore my dream but it was rather difficult and I made a resolve to make more of an effort in my relationship with Tess. Phil Hunter came up to me just before shift finished and he smiled, handing me a cup of coffee. "What is it?" I asked

"I was wondering if you could lend a hand with an obbo" he answered, I'm glad he didn't beat around the bush.

"When?" I asked sceptically.

"Tonight?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "Sorry, busy tonight"

"Sure I can't tempt you?"

"Absolutely" I answered smiling. Fifteen minutes later I was out of there and on my way home. I got home before Tessa which was what I was planning and I started making dinner. Sweet and sour chicken, my specialty, it takes ages though so I don't usually have time to make it. I had I cooked and served up by the time Tess got home at seven thirty, she was supposed to be home by six forty-five and she's isn't usually late without calling but I didn't press it, I didn't want to have another fight.

"Hello, you're home early" she grinned happily and kissed me on the cheek. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just realised that you might have a point, I don't spend enough time with you" I smiled kissing her back. I really loved her and I wanted this to work.

"Glad to know you've been listening to me" Tess sniped playfully and I felt a stab of guilt. We had a nice dinner and we curled up on the sofa. I suggested we go see a movie on the weekend and we tried to pick something we both would like. She read out the list of the movies she wouldn't mind seeing, punctuated by comments like, "oh, I really wanted to see that one" or "I don't think that got a very good write up though"

_I don't give a damn about the write up, I'm not going to trust someone else to tell me what movies I will or wont like. I'll make up my own mind_ I felt like saying but I shut my mouth. I realised that we didn't really have that much in common anymore. I remember when we could sit down for hours and talk about anything. It gave me a sour taste in my mouth and I got up to get a drink. After I had finished my tea, I went to bed and straight to sleep. As I dosed off I remembered a time when I had trouble keeping my eyes open at work because of our nighttime activities. It seemed that this relationship was getting stale too fast and that scared me to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next month was exhausting. I tried so hard to balance my work and my home life better but I was falling behind with my paper work and Tess and I seemed to be running out of things to talk about. One night I texted Tess to say that I had to work late and I would be home about ten, we had an obbo and it would be wrapped up by then, hopefully earlier. I was in the car outside, Sam and Neil were inside, I was glad Phil wasn't in there with her but I wasn't going to admit why I didn't want them pretending to be a couple, that would be too dangerous. It was only an hour later that we had the crims banged up and we were heading out the door. "You want a ride home Jo?" Sam asked me and I felt my breath stop in my throat. I shouldn't do this, I really shouldn't. Once I got in the car it would be just Sam and me, and I was with Tessa. Plus if anything happened Sam would probably slap me and she would be even bitchier to me at work than she is now. That might seem impossible but I'm sure she could manage it. All these thoughts rushed through my head but I still found myself saying, "Yeah, thanks" I was mentally kicking myself in the head all the way to the car, I could have caught a cab. I got in and Sam started the engine. She glanced at me as we pulled out of the yard and I saw something in her eyes that I couldn't place, it made shivers run up and down my spine and I was too preoccupied trying to keep the images out of my mind that for a moment I didn't realise that Sam had spoken. "Huh?" I asked a blush rising in my cheeks.

"I asked if you were cold, you shivered" Sam repeated. I must have sat there staring at her with my mouth open because the corner of her mouth flicked up and eyes glittered for a moment upping my blood pressure before she turned on the heating. I relaxed on the seat and let Sam steer her car through the streets towards my house. A thought occurred to me and I sat up straight looking around. Sam seemed to be heading in the right direction. "Where are we going?" Sam asked slowing down at an intersection.

"Take a right," I muttered. For a moment I had thought she knew where she was going, how would she know where I lived? I continued directing her to my house and soon we pulled up outside. I turned to her to say thankyou and I couldn't help but swallow my words. Sam was sitting up against the drivers door, turned towards me, there was a smile on her face that seemed to light it up. The streetlight that shone through the window bounced off her hair giving her an ethereal glow. The raindrops on the window were shining in rainbow colours making her look more like…a goddess than ever. She sat up properly so she wasn't leaning on the door but she was still facing me. Sam moved towards me and I froze, my heart began to thump and the blood rushed to my head. She leant her elbow on the console and looked through my window up at my house, "Looks like someone's home" she murmured, tilting her head to look back up at me. I didn't hear her words but I remembered them later, at that moment all I could think about was what it would feel like if I kissed her. I don't know what made me do it but something came over me and I moved forward, swiftly pushing my lips up against hers. She was shocked for a moment but a second later her hand snaked around my neck and pulled me closer pressing harder against me. She tasted like scotch with a hint of cigarette smoke, probably from the club, and mint and I couldn't get enough. My tongue pushing through her lips and I felt her tongue enter my mouth. My heart went wild and my breath started coming in short sharp gasps.She moaned in delight and my brain seemed to catch up with me. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I had never cheated on anyone in my life. I pulled away and I almost moved back when I saw the heartbroken look Sam gave me. But it was there for less that a split second before she masked it over, again with the poker face.

"I'm sorry Sam –Tess" I stammered feeling like the lowest scum of the earth.

She nodded sharply, "Ok, well here's your house" she said her voice neutral though I picked up undertones of hurt. That made me feel worse. I nodded dumbly and fumbled for my door handle. Wrenching it open I stumbled out on to the footpath and without a second glance I hurried up to my front door pulling out my keys. I yanked it open and slammed it shut taking a moment to collect my breath before I headed down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door and my heart nearly stopped. Delighted squeals were coming from the bed as the covers moved. "What the hell?" someone shouted and it was a moment before I realised it was me. Tessa sat up in bed and blanched, "Jo, you said you wouldn't be home till ten, it's only nine o'clock"

I was stunned silent for a moment, was that all she had to say?

No _sorry_, no _please forgive me_ just, _you didn't say you were going to be early._ "I turned around to the walk in cupboard and grabbed a hold-all off the top shelf. I threw some of my clothes into it, "I want you out of my house by the time I get back from my shift tomorrow. Five-thirty in case you've forgotten. I wont be early I promise. If you're not out by then I will arrest you" I told her calmly, it was definitely not what I felt inside, inside I was dead. I headed out the door and out onto the street. I stumbled along until I got to the high street where I hailed a cab and I got a ride to a B and B not far from the station. I didn't want to get up any earlier than I had to. I fixed myself a cup of tea and after I finished it I changed out of my clothes and curled up in the cold bed. Thankfully I didn't have any strange dreams, but that was probably due to the fact that I didn't get any sleep so maybe not so thankfully. The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to the shower. Turned the hot faucet on full and waited till the bathroom was entirely steamed up before pulling off my shirt and trakkies and turned on the cold tap a bit. I let the steaming jet pound into my back, trying to loosen up my muscles but it wasn't working. So I ripped open the complimentary packets of shampoo and conditioner. After my shower I fixed a cup of coffee and I headed out the door. I walked to the station and got there just before eight I dumped my bag under my desk and started on my pile of paperwork. I had fallen behind for the month and if I wasn't careful the DI was going to have me doing paper work all shift. That wouldn't be fun and I needed some action to get my mind off Tessa. I still couldn't believe she had done this to me, I guess that I thought she would at least have the decency to break up with me first.

I was staring off into space when Sam walked through the door, then suddenly the previous night's kiss came rushing back into my mind. God I had forgotten about it until now, what had happened with Tess had driven it completely out of my mind. I couldn't help reliving the sensation of Sam's warm lips on mine, my heart skipped a beat and I remembered my dream from a month ago. What had the old lady said? You knew Tess wouldn't stick around, you should have told Sam how you felt. Did I subconsciously know this was going to happen? But I had totally screwed it up with Sam now, I had pushed her away, and I didn't even know if it was just a spur of the moment thing or if she actually felt something for me. She didn't look too happy this morning and I wondered if I looked as bad as she did. I would consider it an achievement if I did, I certainly felt worse. She dumped her bag down at her desk and disappeared off in the direction of the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back in looked amazing as usual. I turned back to my mountain of paperwork, though I had managed to reduce it to a hill. Albeit a large hill.

Lunch time rolled around just as I finished all my paperwork, I sighed in relief and headed down to the canteen to get something to eat, though I wasn't really hungry I knew I needed to keep my energy levels up. I walked through the door and joined the end of the line, my eyes automatically wondering around the room. They settled on Sam who was sitting next the Phil Hunter, she was laughed and he was smiling. No, smirking, that was definitely a smirk. I clenched my jaw and I noticed that Sam noticed. She smiled coldly and moved her hand over to cover Phil's. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could read their lips.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"I heard there was some do at the Canley Arms, you going?"

"Course, I meant after that" Sam murmured, her eyes were most certainly doing that glittering thing.

"Depends" Phil grinned.

"On what?" Sam asked

"On whether I get any good offers," Phil replied. I gagged.

Sam smirked, "Well, we'll see if you do wont we?" Sam smiled and she got up, heading for the door. I abandoned the thought of lunch as I wasn't hungry and I followed her. "Sarge" I called so she wouldn't ignore me. She slowed down, as though debating about whether or not to blow me off then she stopped and whipped around, her eyes smouldering as she glared at me. I could feel the hurt radiating off her and it was almost tangible.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"What about DC Masters?" she asked and I flinched.

"Last night" I murmured. Her eyes flashed and she pushed me into a briefing room. She glared at the PC who was doing some typing in there and he scuttled off. Wow I wish I could do that, she's so sexy when she's mad. God I can't believe I just thought that. Sam slammed the door and locked it, "What about it?" she snapped at me. "You going to remind me that it meant nothing because you're with _Tessa_?" she spat the name with hate. "Well let me remind you that, _you_ kissed _me_!" she looked me up and down and threw the last knife, "And you look like you spent more time worrying about it than I did, it was _just_ a kiss, nothing more. It meant _nothing!_" she drew herself up and I felt my shoulders slump. I nodded and she glared at me and stalked out. I sat myself down on one of the benches and leaned up against the wall, drawing my knees up to my chest and I buried my head in my knees. I was so tired and everything was going wrong. First Tessa and now Sam, she was even flirting with Phil because of how much I had hurt her. Then it dawned on me, she must like me if she was that hurt, I would have to try and talk to her, some how I had got it in my head that if I told her how I felt she wouldn't throw it back in my face. Come to think of it she probably would. I felt the first tear slide down my cheek and soon they were coming thick and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I felt the first tear slide down my cheek and soon they were coming thick and fast. _

I didn't even hear the door open and click shut. I did feel someone's hand on my shoulder though, I whipped my head up and came face to face with Sam, she was looking rather awkward and embarrassed but it was nothing to how I felt. My cheeks flushed red as I hurriedly wiped the tears off my face.

"Are you ok?" she murmured, her hand still hesitantly on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Fine" I muttered. She raised her eyebrow as if to say, _I don't think so, people who are fine don't tend to sit crying in deserted briefing rooms. _She was right of course.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head. "Ok, well the DCI asked me to come and find you, do you want me to say that I can't or do want me to tell him you'll be there in ten minutes?"

"Tell him I'll be there in five" I muttered.

She nodded and left the room. I dried my eyes again and I headed towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face and wash the salty tears off.

Five minutes later I knocked on the DCI's door, "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "Thanks for coming Jo, I wanted to be the one to tell you." He took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Jo, there was a fire at your house this morning, we managed to get Tessa out with nothing more than a scratch or two and smoke inhalation but your house is rather damaged. I have organised for you to have the rest of the day off and I have asked Sam to drive you over there, ok" I nodded not knowing what to say. A _fire_! I wonder how that started? I was glad that Tessa was ok but if this was some sort of attention getter so I would take her back it wasn't going to work. I headed out the door and ran into Sam, apparently Jack hadn't told her what had happened. "So, why are we going to your house?" she asked. She seemed to be trying to be nice.

"It was on fire," I muttered not bothering to sugar-coat it. Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything and for that I was glad. We pulled up outside the perimeter and I flashed my warrant card getting them to let me pass. Sam followed me and I looked up to my house. The front was terribly blackened and the widows were non-existent. I could see the sodden remnants of curtains hanging at the windows and it was almost too bleak to look at. I heard someone calling my name and turned to see Tessa sitting in the ambulance. She had an oxygen mask on and her face and clothes were covered in soot. I walked over slowly, keeping my hands in my pockets so she couldn't see how clenched they were. She pulled off her mask and smiled hopefully. "Jo, thank God you're here. I was so —so scared" she murmured holding her arms out for a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok Tess" I murmured looking down at the ground. She dropped her hands and I could see the look of hurt on her face through the corner of my eye.

"You're still mad," she murmured.

"What did you expect" I spat back.

She was silent for a minute, "I thought you might give me another chance, I _hoped_ you would give me another chance."

"Do you think you deserve another chance?"

"No, I know I don't"

"Well there you go then"

"Jo, please, I love you" Tessa pleaded with me.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have been sleeping with someone else." I spat and gave her one last look before I walked back towards the house. Sam was talking to the head fireman and when she saw me she thanked him and walked over.

"Is she ok?" she asked coldly. I knew she didn't like Tess but at least she was asking.

"Physically" I muttered. Sam raised her eyebrow. I didn't feel like elaborating though. "What did the fireman say?" I asked

Sam sighed, "He says it was arson Jo, do you know of anyone who might want to hurt you or Tessa?"

"Was there an accelerant?" I asked.

"Yeah, some sort of industrial oil" Sam muttered.

I nodded "Makes sense" I muttered and I wandered off and pulled out my phone. I rang Gary's number and he picked up saying, "Hey Jo, what's up?" he must have seen caller ID

"Hey Gary, umm I was just wondering if you could do a check for me."

"Sure, name?"

"Tessa Daniels" I answered. I heard the punching of keys and felt a little guilty but that was banished when Gary spoke again.

"No Tessa, but there is a Theresa Daniels, curly light brown hair, brown eyes? Hang on I'll send her photo to your phone" there was a minute or two of waiting then there was a beep from my phone. I opened the photo and felt the pit of my stomach sink deeper. It was Tessa but Gary had said her name was Theresa. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Is that her?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, that's her" I muttered, "What's her rap sheet like?"

"Rather impressive, shoplifting, possession, arson–"

"Arson?" I asked alarmed.

"Yeah, set fire to her boyfriend's house when he broke up with her. Used industrial oil. That was back in ninety-two" Gary answered.

"Ok, thanks Gazza" I murmured and hung up. I turned around and I saw Tessa –Theresa sitting in the ambulance. I couldn't arrest her I knew that, I turned around again to see if I could see Sam. She was sitting on the front wall of my house, looking down at the ground. I walked over to her slowly and I knew what was going to happen, if Tes–Theresa guessed who Sam was she would start mouthing off about how I felt about Sam. But frankly I didn't care, maybe if she heard it from someone else she would listen, after all she wouldn't talk to me. She looked up as I approached and she smiled slightly, "Do you want to go check out the damage?" she asked. I hadn't thought about that yet. "The firemen said it's safe now" Sam murmured.

I smiled, "You want to come?" she nodded and got up, Sam followed me up the front stairs and into my house, any other circumstances and I would only be to happy to have her in here but as it was, well everything was sodden and burnt. She followed me through the living room and the kitchen back to the hall and along the corridor to my room. "This is where they said the fire started." Sam murmured. I nodded. Everything was ruined, I saw a pile of rags that were probably my clothes on the middle of the bed. I turned around to see Sam had gone into the walk in closet to see what the damage was in there. "It doesn't seem to be so bad in here, and there are some clothes on the hangers, are they yours?" I headed into the closet and looked around. I saw that a lot of my things were still intact, that was good. It wasn't a very big closet and as I turned to survey the rest or the damage I came face to face with Sam. I felt my heart pick up speed and I knew this was my last opportunity. I stepped closer to her and she looked at me. She had been leaning against the back wall where the mirror was and there was nowhere for her to go. Our bodies were so close and I could see this was having an effect on her too. For a moment I just stared then it was like I was outside my body watching myself move in and push my lips against Sam's for the second time in twenty-four hours. I didn't think it was possible but it felt better than the first time, electric shocks running up my spine and when she responded, her hands moving up to my shoulders and around my neck, electric sensations rippling over my skin where she touched. I couldn't get enough of this gorgeous woman in front of me. And it seemed she couldn't get enough of me because she was pulling me closer, kissing me harder. One of her hands moved down, trailing along my chest to my waist and running up inside my cardigan. Her smooth nails dug in gently and I gasped, my leg pushing in between hers and making her moan. I was completely aware of my senses now and I wasn't going to push Sam away a second time. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me away, for a moment I thought that she didn't want this. Sam smiled and pressed her lips against mine gently then she called out, "Yeah we're in here" the fire man opened the door and grinned cheerfully, "What can you find to do in here?" he asked chuckling, you've been in here almost twenty minutes"

"We're packing up Jo's things, she's coming to stay with me" Sam answered smoothly while I just gaped.

The fireman nodded and smiled at me, "It's good to have friends around you when this happens isn't it?" and he turned around, apparently he didn't notice that none of the stuff was packed up. "Your place?" I asked rounding on Sam as he left the room. My voice was joking but I really couldn't believe that she had said this, it was just too nice.

"Mmhmm, you didn't think I was going to let you go to a B&B did you?" Sam asked, her voice was light but I could see that she was nervous about this. Sam had grabbed another holdall off the top shelf and she was shoving clothes into it. She managed to fit all the clothes that were left into the bag then she turned to me, I still had my mouth open, I couldn't believe what a turn around she had done.

"You coming?" she asked

"Erm –I've kissed you twice in twenty-four hours, aren't you worried about…" I trailed off unsure of how to phrase what I wanted to say nicely.

Sam grinned and leaned towards me conspiratorially, "I'm counting on it" she whispered grinning and she turned around and left leaving me gaping. I only stood there for a few moments before my brain registered the smell of smoke again and I hurried out after Sam. When we got outside I could see that the medics were having some trouble and I tapped Sam on the shoulder, "Can we just see what's going on?" I asked. I saw a look of hurt flash across her face and it looked like she was losing her control on her emotions as it stayed there longer than it had the first time. I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's over between me and Tess, I ended it last night when I found her in bed with someone else and frankly I would have probably ended it anyway. The relationship has been stale for a while now and you gave me the kick in the pants I needed to get out of there." I told her and a look of surprise crossed her face as though she couldn't believe I had read her thoughts so accurately. I continued on not wanting to keep anything from Sam, "When Jack told me about the house –I thought it might have been her and after they ruled it arson…I called Gary to get him to check something for me…" I trailed off just realising how much Tessa had betrayed me, I didn't even know her real name. I felt the tears start rolling down my cheek and Sam shoved me towards the wall and made me sit down. As she pulled me into another hug I wondered what had I ever done without her, God what was I thinking, I wasn't even sure we were a couple yet and…stopping this train of thought right now. I decided it would be best to plough on and get it over with, "Turns out I didn't know her at all…her name's not even Tessa, it's Theresa, and I'm sure she was the one who set fire to the house. She's got a record for it"

"Oh my God, Jo….I'm sorry –I know how hard this must be for you…" I knew what Sam was trying to say.

"I can't arrest her, can you?"

She nodded understanding completely. She gave me one last hug and headed over to the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

thankyou so much to my loyal reveiwers, it means so much, please please keep reveiwing and here's another chapter for you, i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

"Theresa Daniels I am arresting you for arson, you have the right to remain silent but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" I continued the monotonous reading of rights and told one of the PC's to stay with her. I couldn't imagine what Jo must be going through right now. Myself, I couldn't believe that the night before I had cried myself to sleep, Jo had kissed me and I had felt so good, it felt so right and my heart had started pounding in my chest. Then she pulled away and I felt she had taken my heart with her, especially when she mentioned Tessa. But tonight I didn't see myself getting much sleep let alone crying. Smiling I made my way back to where Jo was sitting on the wall. Taking her hand I pulled her towards where I had parked my car and threw her bag into the back seat. "I'm going to drop you off at my house ok, and you are taking the rest of the day off the sleep, you don't look like you got much last night. No argument" I warned when she opened her mouth.

"Yes Sarge" she muttered and I grinned.

Jo's POV

We pulled up outside Sam's house and I didn't even notice, not until Sam pulled the car door open and held her hand out to me. I took it gratefully and she pulled me out of the car. When we were inside she told me to dump myself in the hall and come get coffee. I couldn't express how grateful I was and nodded silently. When we were seated on the sofa and I had finished my coffee Sam wrapped her arms around me, "You want to talk about it?' she asked her voice soft and comforting.

"It's just –I can believe that Te–Theresa would lie to me like that. We were together for over a year." I moaned, feeling tears coursing down my cheek. I had been doing too much of that lately. "Sorry, that's the last thing you want to here about"

"It's ok, really. The DCI gave me the rest of the day off to make sure you're ok so I intend to do that. And she was a big part of your life, it wouldn't be fair if I expected you to just forget her immediately." Sam continued kissing my cheek lightly. I felt a delightful shiver run down my spine and my mouth twitched up in semblance of a smile.

"How is it you manage to make me feel better no matter what?"

"Well, I do try" Sam smiled kissing my cheek again.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you over the last…month or so"

"Its fine, I think I get why. Sorry I was such a bitch since…well almost since you started here"

I laughed at that, "You were impossible" I commented laughing and moving to push my lips gently against hers. I felt her shiver underneath me and I pushed harder. She responded and slid her tongue against mine, making me moan. God I wanted her so much. I had completely forgotten about the days disasters. I put my hands underneath her butt, pulling her onto my lap so she was straddling me. Sam wrapped her legs around me, pulling her hips as close to mine as she could possibly get. I moved my hands, slowly, in swirling patterns, up and around from Sam's arse, my fingers sliding under her shirt. I heard her whimper and I could hear her breath coming in short gasps. Her hands were entwined in my hair and her hips were thrusting towards mine. Sam moved her kisses along my jaw line, kissing me behind my earlobe then gently sucking and nipping at my neck. My hands were running gently up and down her back, around her sides, over the flimsy material that was her bra. I could feel her nipples harden without me even touching them. Moving my hands back around Sam's back I unhook her bra and moved my hand back round the front. My finger slipped out up near her neck and I slowly pulled it down. Listening with satisfaction as every pop button released. I pushed the shirt off Sam's shoulders, her shoulders pushing back helpfully, after she disentangled her fingers from my hair. Then I ran my fingers back over her shoulders. From her back to her front, slipping her bra off and running my fingers over her breasts. "Uh" Sam let out a high-pitched whimper and I gasped. "Oh God Sam you are so gorgeous, so beautiful, so God damn sexy" I whispered in her ear. It seemed to escalate Sam's desire for me as she hurriedly undid my top and my bra. Her mouth kissing every newly exposed area of skin, nipping and biting and licking. Slowly we shed every piece of clothing, letting our fingers and hands explore all over the others body. A few minutes later Sam leaned forward moaning, "Take me Jo" I felt a spark of excitement in my chest, running down to pool between my legs. My hand slid down Sam's side, we were both lying on the couch now, Sam looking up at me with her amazing blue eyes. I moved my hand slowly between Sam's legs, teasing her, "God Jo, I can't take anymore" Sam moaned and I slid first one finger inside her, then two, then three. Slowly I started up a rhythm and I increased the speed gradually. Soon Sam was lying back on the couch, her eyelids heavy and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her hips grinding into my hand, her breath coming in short gasps. A few minutes later her internal muscles clenched, trapping my fingers in there while she gasped and tried to catch her breath. Her arms came up around my neck and she rolled over so that she was on top of me. Her lips moved down to my lips and she began kissing me, her tongue moving inside my mouth, not as forcefully as before, as though she was exhausted, God knows I was. We lay there, just kissing, for a few minutes before Sam got her energy back up and she moved her lips elsewhere. They trailed along my jaw and down my chest as she licked first one breast, taking it in her mouth and sucking gently, her teeth nipping my nipple before she moved over to the next one. I was breathing heavily by this point and my heart was beating triple time. Sam moved down and began teasing me, like I had her, she was licking at my clit. "Sam" I moaned trying to get her to hurry up. She moved her hand and inserted two fingers, then a third, still sucking at my clit as she started up a rhythm I braced myself against the sofa, trying not to buck too much but failing. When I tipped over the edge Sam crawled back up next to me and settled her head in the crook of my shoulder. That was how we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a noise on the edge of my consciousness but I didn't want to wake up yet, I was having such a good dream, it had to be a dream. But if it was a dream then what was lying on top of me, moving their head gently. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Sam's blonde head nuzzling into my shoulder, apparently she didn't want to wake up either. Now I was awake I could hear the noise again. Someone was banging on the door. I moved, trying to wake Sam up, "Sam, babe, come on" I encourage and she moved her head to look at me, opening on bleary eyes. "What's the time?" she mumbled blinking.

I looked down at my watch, "It's eight thirty," I mutter sighing. True we had had the afternoon off but I could really have used a couple more hours of sleep. Oh well, there's always tonight, no work till morning.

"am?" Sam asked groggily.

"No, pm" I muttered. "But there's someone at the door"

Sam sat up abruptly, "Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did," I protested laughing.

Sam shot me a glare, "You know what I mean," she muttered as she scrambled to pick her clothes off the floor. She threw them on as hurriedly as possible and she almost did her buttons up incorrectly. I pointed it out and she thanked me. Grabbing shirt and cardigan she tossed them to me, "Put them on" she told me grinning nervously I stood up, already wearing my underwear and bra and pants. Kissing her gently I brushed her hair with my fingers and fixed her collar, "Now you can answer that" someone was leaning on the doorbell so it was constantly going off. She hurried off and I quickly put my top and my cardy on and buttoned it up. Fixing my hair and my clothes and wiping a bit of lipstick off my neck.

"Jo" Sam called out warningly and I turned away from the mirror, flopping into a chair. "Yeah?" I asked she walked into the lounge room followed by Phil and Zain.

"They come bearing gifts," she muttered grinning. I grinned back.

"You two seem to be getting along ok" Zain commented, "What happened to the bitch fighting, that was fun to watch," he pouted and I slapped at his arm playfully.

Phil pulled out a bag from behind his back, "Here, we did a whip round and the fireman gave us a few things he managed to salvage. I know it's not much but I hope it cheers you up some." He smiled and I smiled back gratefully. Inside the bag there was a photo album which had pictures of me and my brother when we were growing up. Me and my dad and my mum, it was one of my most treasured possessions, I know that sounds corny but my mum died in a car crash when I was little so it's some of the only photo's I have of her. There was also a bottle of wine and a large teddy. I raised my eyebrow at Phil after that one.

"So you have something to cuddle up to at night" he grinned, I looked at Sam and we both broke out into giggles. Phil looked from me to her and back again, frowning. "Something I'm missing?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just sweet" I smiled and stood up hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek. When I pulled away he was blushing slightly and Sam and I started laughing again, this time Zain joined in.

"Where's mine?" he muttered jokingly. But I crossed the room smiling and gave him one too, I could see Sam's eyes glittering and I was glad she found this amusing, and she wasn't jealous. I crossed the room over to her, perched on the arm of the sofa we had just been sleeping on and I gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek too, but that carried a promise of more to some. "Thanks for offering me a room for a while, it's nice to know I have such great friends," I muttered. "But enough of the sappy, what's say we break open this bottle" I raised the bottle of wine and Sam Zain and Phil all smiled.

As I was in the kitchen fetching some glasses and trying to find the bottle opener, there was another knock on the door and when I returned to the lounge room Gina and her boyfriend Jonathan, Suzie and oddly enough Phil's wife Cindy were all sitting down too. I wondered off the find some more glasses. Sam followed me and I asked her, "What's Cindy doing here?"

"I invited her," Sam answered grinning. "Thought she might be able to keep Phil under control, don't want him getting ideas above his station do we?" her eyes glinted wickedly and I grinned back, God this woman was delightfully conniving. Sam and I managed to get a seat on the sofa next to Gina. Jonathan was sitting on the armchair nearest Gina, his hand on hers. I thought it was rather sweet that after all she had been through she had found someone to love her like she deserved. And I can't believe I just thought something that corny. We sipped out drinks while Phil filled me in on the case, he said that Theresa was pleading Not Guilty, which meant it was going to go to trial. I didn't want that but what other choice did I have. Phil assured me that they might not need to use me as a witness yet but I knew I would be called to the stand, if not by the prosecution then by the defence in the hope that I would bottle it because of what I had felt for Tessa. After that the conversation turned to other people's worst relationships. After everyone had offered up their worst experiences it was Sam's turn. We had gone round in a circle, me, then Phil who was on my right, Cindy, Zain, Suzie, Jonathan and Gina. Sam grinned, "Sorry but I think I take the cake, I've had a lot of pretty bad ones. First I found out that Abi's father wasn't who he said he was but instead he was the infamous Ian McCarthy. Then there was Peter Cavanaugh, I'm not even going into that, and of course everyone knows about Hugh Wallis." She grinned, "Do I win the last glass of wine?" she joked but I could tell it affected her more than she said. Everyone nodded and she leant forward to take it but I could see the confused looks on Jonathan and Cindy's faces. There was an awkward silence but then Gina announced that she had finally been given the all clear on her cancer and everyone offered their congratulations and started comparing 'most horrific hospital experience'. Eventually everyone decided it was time to head home and we had the house to ourselves.

"What's to bet Phil would still be here if I hadn't invited Cindy" Sam smirked collecting the glasses and moving to the sink to wash them up. I smiled and started drying up.

Sam and I drove to work the next morning, Sam behind the steering wheel and my hand on her knee. When we were sitting in the driveway Sam had grabbed my hand and placed it there, "Don't move it," she told me. Immediately I tucked my fingers under the hem of her skirt and hiked it up her thigh, grinning. "Unless you're gong to do that" she amended laughing. We pulled into the station at five to eight and after I squeezed her thigh, I got out, I have to admit it was good to have the excuse that I was staying at Sam's because my house burnt down, there were no awkward questions, no snarky remarks about sleeping arrangements, not that we had had much sleep. We both headed straight for the canteen to get a coffee, we needed something to get us through the day. That day mainly consisted of Manson telling me to get on with my paperwork, I did go out on a home burglary with Zain but we wrapped that up pretty fast, probably because I was trying to get back to the office and see Sam. We shared a few snuck kisses in the toilets and a lot of meaningful looks across the office. I licked my lips winking at her just after lunch and she broke off into giggles. Phil and Suzie were staring at her like she had two heads or something. Eventually the shift finished and we were able to head beck to hers.

Thursday come around way too soon for my liking, it was the day of Theresa's arraignment. Sam and I both headed down to the courtroom, Sam had gone into Jack office and I had waited outside, I could hear what they were saying though.

"_You don't mind if I take the afternoon off do you Guv?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Go to the arraignment, I really think Jo could use the moral support"_

"_What come over you all of a sudden, first you and J can't stand each other now you're joined at the hip" _I can onlyimagine the look that crossed Sam's face at that moment. "_Of course you can go Sam, I'm glad you two are getting along these days" _that was Jack, everyone's friend.

We were both sitting at the back, Sam's hand clutching mine, I think she was almost as nervous as I was. Jonathan Fox, the prosecutor stood up, "The people ask for the defendant to be remanded in custody, our psychiatrist says she is rather unstable and she might try to harm Joanne Masters, her ex-girlfriend."

Theresa's defence lawyer stood up, "With respect you honour this is a simple arson case, not murder, and my client has a friend who is willing to let her stay with him. She has a roof over head, enough money to pay a bond, I think it is completely unnecessary for her to remanded."

The justice was a surly looking woman, her face creased with age, she peered down at Theresa through her glasses and said, "I hereby set the bail at two hundred thousand pounds, the defendant is to surrender her passport and she must stay at least a kilometre away from Miss Masters at all times. Failure to abide by these restriction and she will be remanded in custody" the Defence counsel nodded as Jonathan sighed. I felt an icy cold clench of fear in my heart. Tessa would never hurt me, but I didn't know Theresa, she might. Sam and I headed back home and for the first time in my life I was glad that I didn't have shift on the weekend, well probably not the first, but the first in a while. I felt safe at Sam's house, Theresa didn't know where it was, she would never find me here. Sam and I curled up on the sofa together but I could tell she was nervous about something.

"What is it?" is murmured softly, so she didn't hear my voice quiver.

"It's Abi" she murmured back. "She was staying at her grandma's but she's coming home tonight, I guess I'm a bit nervous about introducing her to you"

"You could just say I'm a friend" I suggested feeling a sense of apprehension settle over me. If Abi didn't like me that was it, Sam wasn't going to want to be with someone who didn't get along with her only daughter. Sam shook her head, "No, she'll know I'm lying and she would be even more—iffy for want of a better word" Sam smiled.

"So—do you want to practice on me?"

"What pretend you're Abi?" Sam asked smiling as though she liked the idea. "Good idea, this teddy is you" she declared picking up the bear Phil had given me. I laughed out loud and it did wonders to dissipate all the tension in the room. Sam sat up straight and placed the teddy on her lap, squeezing it tightly. "Abi, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my girlfriend Jo Masters." Sam smiled, then her brow creased ever so slightly, "And I actually mean girlfriend, not just friend that's a girl" the expression on her face was so hilarious that I burst out laughing. She's not going to think we're just friends if you're holding me like that" I told her pointing to the teddy. She was squeezing it so hard that all you could see was its head and the bottom of its feet. "Good point" Sam laughed, still holding the bear tightly.

There was a voice from the doorway, "Mum, what's going on" Abi asked peering round the doorway" Sam looked nervous again.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you come in?" Sam sulked through the doorway"

"Who's she?" she asked pointing to me, her tone was rude and I tried not to feel insulted. She just doesn't want anyone taking her mum away from her I tried to tell myself, but I did have a feeling that it was because she head heard what we were saying and because I was a woman.

"Abi, you now this isn't how I would have chosen for you to find out, but—"

"What you mean you weren't playing around, she actually is your girlfriend?" Abi asked incredulously. Her face twisted into a scowl and she glared at me, I had known this was going to be awkward but I had tried not to think about it. "I can't believe you" Abi started shouting again. "Since when did you turn dyke? I don't want a dyke for a mum and I certainly don't want to share a house with my _mother's_ girlfriend" she spat still glowering at me.

"Abi, please—" Sam started but Abi turned and fled out the door and up to her room. I sighed rubbing my eyes, "Sorry about that" I murmured feeling incredibly guilty.

Sam shook her head miserably, "It's not your fault, I just hope she comes around"

"Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't here" I murmured, "I could find somewhere else to stay"

Sam shook her head again, "Absolutely not, I'm not turning you out on the street because my daughter has a juvenile attitude towards our relationship"

I smiled at her gratefully, "You don't always have to be so strong you know" I murmured pulling her into a hug. Sam smiled wanly, "Yes I do" she muttered. "Coffee?"

"Tea, thanks, I need to sleep tonight" Sam smiled and got up off the sofa, at that moment we heard a clattering down the stairs and Sam opened the door to see Abi with a hold-all over her shoulder. "I'm going to visit Granddad for a while, till you come back to your senses." She said curtly and she ran out the door. Sam and I stood there not knowing what to think. I know Sam was upset so I pulled her into a hug but she was still in my arms. A moment later I let her go and headed in to the kitchen to make some tea. I know that Sam loves her daughter and she was probably just upset but it still hurt that she wouldn't let me comfort her, maybe she was regretting this thing we had –what ever it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is new chap for all you jam fans. Hope you enjoy, and again please please please review. This chapter is dedicated to JamJunkie and loobylu as they have been reviewing so far, and they make sure I bother to update. Thanks so much guys. xx Chez xx

Chapter 6

I had been having a great dream when Sam sat up and told me to wake up. I looked at her and told her I didn't want to and she vanished in a puff of smoke, her voice echoing around me, "_now you have to_."

I could smell something and I decided that Sam was probably right, she was my superior after all, didn't I have to do what she said?

I opened my eyes and for a moment I was convinced I was still dreaming. I could see Tessa's face looming over me, I blinked and shook my head but my vision just got blurrier, I was scared now and the fear was rushing up through my chest to my head helping me to dispel the darkness clouding my mind. It wasn't fear for my own safety it was fear for Sam, I needed to know she was ok. Looking around I expected to see the warm honey coloured walls of Sam's room, but instead I saw the rust riddled white paint of the inside of a van. What the hell was going on? Sam was curled up next to me, goosebumps over her skin and she was unconscious. "Sam, Sam, wake up" I cried shaking her urgently but he didn't move, she didn't show any signs that she heard me. I was about the shake her again when I was rudely yanked out of the van and I went sprawling on the wet grass. My first thought was that Tessa would never have the strength to do this but as I rolled over I could see a tall hulking shape above me that was definitely not Tessa. I had just collected these thoughts in my whirly mind when I was sent reeling again. Someone had smacked me and my head felt like it was about to crumble into a hundred pieces. "She doesn't look like a dyke" a rough voice said above me as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"You saw them snuggled up together you tell me" Tessa's voice filled my head and it was then I realised what was happening, Tessa was getting revenge. "And look at these"

There was the sound of something whizzing through the air and the man above me caught it deftly, he snapped it open and through the haze in front of my eyes I saw he was holding my warrant card. He smirked, "Coppers, humph. And dykes, doubly deserve it" he laughed maliciously and grabbed my by my hair, pulling me to me to my feet. I cried out in pain and he laughed, "No one can here you out here, good thing Tessa knew you always have tea before you go to sleep" I couldn't believe what he was saying, Tessa wouldn't have drugged my tea, would she? _Theresa could_ I thought with a sinking feeling in my stomach. The man struck the side of my head again but this time I couldn't move away. A shooting pain ran up through my jaw and I almost blacked out. "You know how she knew that?" I asked my voice strained and sounding weak and feeble. "Because she lived with me for over a year. She shared my house, my life, _my bed"_ I spat the last words and I saw the surprise in the mans eyes, he turned to Tessa for a minute and I took advantage to ran towards the van, I had to wake Sam up, I needed to hear her voice, if I could just hear her it would be ok, I would be able to get us out of this. I sat down next to Sam, pulling her head into my lap, "Sam, Sam, come on babe, you need to wake up" I implored desperately.

"Jo?" Sam murmured my name and rolled her head towards my body. I sighed gratefully, feeling tears come to my eyes, I could hear Tessa and the burly guy arguing but I wasn't paying attention to them, I needed Sam to wake up.

"Wake up, come on" I told her, my voice was firm and authoritive and she seemed to listen to it.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked her voice small and far away.

"I'm sorry about this baby, but we need to get out of here, we don't have much time" I told her pulling her to her feet. The cold wind whipped around us and it woke her up a bit. She look around frowning at her surroundings but I didn't have time to explain it to her. Any moment now Tessa was going to realise that we were getting away. I snuck a look over my shoulder and I could see her and three other men standing in a circle. One of the men, the one that struck me I think, was holding Tessa by her wrists, "We aren't for hire to help you get revenge on your girlfriend" he was growling.

"I'm not paying you, and she's a copper too" Tess reminded him, I could hear a note of panic in her voice but I ignored it and put my arm around Sam's waist and pulled her arms over my shoulders we stumbled off, using the van as cover so they couldn't see us moving away. A minute later we couldn't see the van as it had disappeared into the trees. Sam was more awake now but she had had some of my tea and she was smaller so the drug was going to affect her more than it would affect me. Sam and I stumbled over the ground, looking for somewhere where we could hide when they realised we had gone. We had only been walking a couple of minutes when I heard an indignant cry from the direction we had come. We picked up speed and a minute later I saw a rocky outcrop we could hide in. I pushed Sam towards it and almost screamed with I saw her fall into the pile of leaves. I scrabbled after her and we buried ourselves in the leaves. I pulled Sam close to me, so they couldn't see her blond hair and we sat, waiting and praying. We sat completely rigid and tried to share our body heat but we were freezing, we didn't have anything to share.

Jack's POV

The ringing of the phone woke me up, I glanced out the window and saw it was still dark. Sighing I reached for the phone while glancing at the clock. Glancing at the display I recognised Sam's number and answered the phone. "What do you want Sam, you do realise it's two thirty in the morning?"

"Hello is this Jack Meadows?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah," I answered sitting up straighter, "Who's this?"

"Abi, Abigale Nixon. I –I need your help"

I could hear the note of fear in her voice, "What's wrong?" I asked

"It's mum, she been—she's not in her bed and the house is wide open and things are everywhere. I think she's been taken." Abi cried, her voice strangled and I could hear that she really cared about her mum no matter what sort of façade she put up.

"Ok, it's gonna be alright, I'm coming right over, just stay there and don't touch anything"

"Ok" Abi agreed and she hung up. I hurriedly got dressed trying to be quiet and not wake Chris. But he woke up anyway, "What's going on dad?" he asked me frowning.

"I got a call from work, I need to go" I told him.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "It's more that that I can tell"

I sighed, he was only eighteen but he was smart and he wouldn't appreciate me lying to him. "Ok, I got a call from the daughter of one of my officers, apparently she's been taken from her home, I'm not sure if it's a false alarm but I need to check it out, she sounds upset."

"Ok, hold on a minute, I'm coming too"

"No, you're not, you don't need to, go back to sleep."

"Dad, it's Saturday, and I want to come. I could try and keep the daughter calm, sit with her and talk to her, she might talk to me more than she would to you because we're a similar age. How old is she anyway?"

"Seventeen" I sighed seeing that he was determined. "Ok, hurry up" he grinned at me and hurried back down the hall to his room. I quickly put on the kettle, I needed some coffee.

A few minutes later we bundled into the car and headed for Sam's house. We pulled up ten minutes later and I got out, Abi was already hurrying towards my car, there was tears running down her face and she stopped in front of me, terrified. "There's blood, I found blood" she sobbed. I nodded and pulled out my phone, "Abi, this is Chris, my son, I want you to talk to him, tell him everything you know ok" she nodded and I dialled the number for the station. Mickey picked up and I told him what had happened and he promised to get over here as soon as possible. I looked the street up and down and did a vehicle check on all of the cars I could see. Suddenly something occurred to me, I turned to Abi "Abi, what about Jo, do you know where she is?" a dark shadow crossed her face as it hardened.

"No" she said shortly. "No idea" I nodded, so it was possible that I had two missing officers instead of one. I went inside and checked the kitchen, not much was out of place so I called Abi and Chris and told them to come in out of the cold. Chris said he would fix Abi a cup of tea and I left them to it, surveying the damage to the rest of the house. There wasn't that much out of place but I did have a feeling in my gut that Abi was right, Sam and Jo had been taken. I wondered what time, it couldn't have been that late because the guest bed hadn't been slept in, the covers were folded over neatly. But Sam's bedroom had been torn to shreds, there was a smashed photo on the floor, I didn't touch it. The covers had been pulled back and the drapery that was around her four poster bed had been torn off. It looked like it was motivated towards Sam considering that most of the damage was in her room but there was always the possibility that Sam had leant Jo her room so we couldn't rule out Theresa. I could see the blood that Abi had found, it was on the carpet, right where it would be if someone had pulled the occupant out of bed and they had banged their head on the beside table and then hit their head on the floor. I headed back downstairs to wait for the cavalry, they weren't long. To Mickey's credit he had raised the alarm incredibly quickly. The Bill arrived first followed quickly by forensics, then MIT. They questioned everyone and evidence was gathered then we headed back to base. I put Chris and Abi in the soft interview room and went off to brief the rest of the relief. They were to look at all CCTV around the area then, after eight o'clock they were to do a door to door. I told them to wait until then because I wanted any information we might get and I have learned that people generally aren't fourth coming with that at six on a Saturday morning. After that I headed down the hallway to check on Abi and Chris. They were slumped over each other, asleep. At first I thought they were just tired but then something told me to go look at them. I tried to wake Chris, whispering his name but it didn't work, I tried shaking him, but he was completely unconscious. This couldn't be happening. I stumbled out of the room and called Rochelle Barrette and the FME, the looked at the two of them and determined that they had been drugged, they had a strong amount of interferon in their system. "Where could they both have got it?" the FME asked. I started blankly at her then I remembered, the tea. "The both had a cup of tea at Sam's house." I mumbled.

I hurried down to CAD and told Dean to put out a message that Sam and Jo had been drugged with interferon. I told MIT and they took it in their stride. I when back to sit in the Soft interview room with Abi and Chris, in case something really bad happened. Or until they woke up. An hour later someone from MIT came to tell me that Theresa had been prescribed Interferon for a liver disorder she had. It appeared she was the one behind this but she must have had help, only we didn't know who. She would never have been able to lift Sam and Jo up and carry them down the stairs. Especially if they were drugged. Three and a half hours later we began to get the first reports from the door to door back I issued a press statement asking for anyone with information on the whereabouts of Theresa Daniels or anyone she might be associated with to come forward.


	7. Chapter 7

thank again to all my reveiwers, glad you finally found us dcmasters:)

JJ: Me? Evil? never. you must have me confused with someone else. hope you enjoy this update :P

as always, please please please everyone reveiw. those few jam fans that remain anyways.

Chapter 7

Tony's POV

Trudging down the high street never seemed so pointless, I wanted to be back at the station in the thick of the action, not out here with Amber Johansson. She was saying something incredibly inane, as always, when I spotted someone running out of a store with an armful of goods. "What d'you bet he didn't pay for them?" I asked her and started running towards him. He took a left and disappeared down a laneway, I pointed for Amber to follow him then I took off right, heading him off. Amber and I cornered him in the laneway and I grabbed his shoulder grinning cheerfully. "You're nicked mate"

"Wait" he cried, he seemed scared and he couldn't have been more than fifteen. "Please…don't nick me"

"Why not?" Amber asked wrinkling her nose at him.

"Because—because I know who's in with that mad bitch, the one on telly" he said, his voice jittery, like a jitterbug.

I raised my eyebrow at Amber and she looked back at me, I think we were both thinking the same thing but it was best to make sure. I pulled out my cuffs and snapped on around the boy's wrist and the other to the pole of the fence. There was no way he was getting out of that one. "Let me talk to my colleague for a minute"

We stepped away so he couldn't hear us. "It's petty theft, probably first offence if he's that scared" Amber muttered.

"Yeah, and we can say we just lost him" I muttered back. Best to get his details though, in case he tells a fib."

Amber grinned up at me, "A fib, you're such a fuddy-duddy" I shook my head at her and tuned back to the boy.

"Ok. What do you know, and speak fast before someone comes round the corner and sees we've caught you."

"It's my brother. That Dan-something girl came into the pub last night, we have a flat over the top and we know the landlord so he lets me hangout there when mums not home, she don't trust me with a key." He started. I smiled at him to keep him talking. "She came up to him and said she heard he didn't like fags. My bro's got a gang and they have a thing against them. Then she told him she knew where he could find two dykes who were coppers and they had been drugged so it would be easy to grab 'em and take 'em out to the woods." He swallowed looking down at the ground.

"What happened then?" Amber asked him, she smiled at him flirtatiously and he grinned back. God what that girl wouldn't stoop to.

"My brother and two of his mates agreed to do this thing, get them pigs—erm sorry. Coppers and take them down to the woods near Mary's pool in their van. I don't think they were gonna kill 'em, just scare a bit." He protested but I knew he knew that wasn't true.

I smiled at him gratefully. "Ok, I'm gonna need your name though, and don't worry we wont let your brother know you told us anything."

"It's Darren, Darren Summers. And my brother's called Will. The van's in his name" he mumbled, I think he was relieved to get it off his chest. I undid the handcuffs and nodded, he ran off and Amber and I picked up the stuff and carried it back to the shop before we headed back to the station. I wanted to tell them this in person, make sure I didn't miss anything out.

Mickey's POV

Tony came back today with some information and I was just checking it out. I found that Will Summers did own a white van and now I was checking CCTV. So far most of the information had checked out, I had traced his route from Sam's at about twelve thirty along to the M5 and I was just checking to see if he did turn off at Mary's pool like the kid had said. The only thing that didn't make sense was the kid had said that Theresa had told Summers about _two, _dykes as far as I knew Sam wasn't gay but Theresa could have lied about that. Jack was watching over my shoulder, he was incredibly tense but he was happier now that Chris and Abi seemed to be coming round, they were still really sleepy. Probably the best thing for them in my opinion. I grinned as I saw the van on the screen, it slowed, indicated, and turned left. Towards Mary's pool. Jack smiled in satisfaction and we headed off to let MIT know, this was going to be an easy result for them, we were doing all the leg work. But it was a lucky break that Tony had caught up with that kid. But when I think back to what he said I think maybe it wasn't so lucky, I think the kid was trying to get caught. He wanted to do the right thing but he was too scared to. Ten minutes later we were on the road towards Mary's Pool. I was in the front of Jack's blue sedan and we were second in the convoy. I only hoped we could get there in time.

Jo's POV

We huddled there for God knows how long, I think I must have drifted of because the next thing I knew the air was being split by a scream and I could feel my hair being tugged out of my head. It took me a moment to realise that the scream was actually me and as soon as I gathered that I shut up. I looked around with blurry eyes and saw Sam being hauled up too. She was putting less of a fight though, her nightie was thinner and she must have been freezing, I was wearing an old T-shirt and some shorts that come down to mid-thigh, but they were completely soaked through and my legs looked blue. I stared up at the guy who seemed to be the leader, "What did you do with Tess?" I asked, my voice trembling partly from fear, mostly from how cold I was.

"We dealt with her, we don't like liars" he snarled. He turned from me to Sam and struck her across the head. She whimpered slightly then sagged in her captor's arms unconscious.

"Leave her alone" I screamed and he turned back to me.

"Shut up bitch" he spat and he gobbed in my face. I turned away for a moment and he chuckled so he didn't see what was coming. I spat a gob right back in his face. I had to distract him from Sam, she couldn't take much more of this and if that meant he was going to take it out on me I didn't care. The guy flew into a rage and he ordered the guy who was holding me to drop me. He obeyed and I fell onto my hands and knees. The leader stepped forward and punched me in the stomach. I tried to stumble to my feet but I was freezing and my muscles were slow, my head was pounding and my vision blurry. He punched me again and this time I retaliated. I smacked him right in the jaw, he glared at me a bit of blood on the side of his mouth. He lunged forward grabbing my shoulders and he shoved his tongue down my throat. I bit it as hard as i could, at the same time as clawing at his neck. He shoved me backwards, up against a tree and I felt fear paralyse me. He was going to rape me. And there was nothing I could do to stop him. I saw him grin malevolently but then there was a thunk, followed by a thud and he turned around to see what the noise was. I saw Sam standing there looking like the avenging angel…or ghost. All pale and blueish. She had a large tree branch in her hands and she was breathing hard, her eyes slightly unfocused and the other two guys were lying on the ground, unconscious. The burly guy who was pinning me to a tree lurched himself off with a roar and charged at Sam. His fist collided with the side of her head and his other fist rammed into her side. Sam crumpled to the ground and lay there as he laid into her. I stumbled to my feet, my head swimming and I used the last of my strength the throw myself on top of him and locked my arms around his neck. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

penultimate chapter guyes, hope you like it. and sorry, wont be updating for a little while, going away for Easter. as always, please read and reveiw. wish i culd say if you don't reveiw you can't read it but hey, tis not the way the world works. pity :)

Chapter 8

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Jack, I looked at him for a moment then I sat up looking around wildly for Sam, I needed to know she was ok. I could see her a few yards away, Phil was crouched over trying to revive her. I scrambled up and crawled over to where she was laying. My muscles weren't working very well but Jack, seeing that I would not rest till I got over there, helped me up and practically carried me over there. He saw I was shivering cold and he draped his jacket over my shoulders. I smiled at him gratefully but one look at Sam in her dirty, once white but now muddy brown nightgown, told me that she was colder than me so I removed it and put it around her shoulders. She blinked and looked up at me with a faint smile on her lips. I felt another jacket sling round my shoulders and looked up gratefully to see Phil standing over me with a strange look in his eyes. He turned to Jack saying, "You reckon you could check how long the ambulance is going to be?" he suggested. Jack looked affronted for a moment but he nodded and headed off. I looked back at Sam and saw she was unconscious again. I tried to pull her closer to me but my muscles couldn't lift her. Phil squatted down beside us, sitting himself down, then he pulled Sam into his arms effortlessly. I felt a twinge of jealousy, however irrational, Phil looked at me exasperated, "Jo, come here" he told me. I looked at him mistrustfully but he grabbed my wrist and I couldn't protest. He pulled me in close too, putting his arm around my shoulders and tucking me under his arm as he murmured. "Haven't you ever been to a survival course? They advise you to share warmth."

"That's what I was going to do" I muttered sullenly but he was warm so I snuggled in.

"With Sam? You don't have any warmth to give, it's better this way" I nodded grudgingly and sighed, closing my eyes, I was so bone tired but Phil opened his mouth started talking again. "Besides, you don't need to be jealous, Sam obviously loves you" I stared up at Phil, gaping. He chuckled, "You think I can't read the looks you've been giving each other all week. As soon as I got to Sam's house that night, well let's say I realised you didn't need that teddy." He laughed at my amazed expression. And I shook my head, resting it back in the crook of his shoulder. "Remind me to hit you when I can be bothered" I muttered he laughed again. "Somehow I don't think you'll have trouble remembering" he whispered back and with that I slipped back into sleep, taking warmth from him and feeling a bit more human.

I could hear voices around me but I was too exhausted to open my eyes yet. I tried focusing on the voices to see if I could recognise any of them. Jack was saying, "Do have any idea how long it will take her to wake up?"

Some one else, the nurse I presumed, was saying, "Sorry sir, we don't know. They were out there for a long time, exposure plus the injuries they sustained it could be anywhere from a few more hours to another week." Another week? Did that mean I had already been unconscious for a week? It must, a week was too long. I forced myself to open my eyes, "Hey Jack" I rasped, the only words I could get out, my throat was so sore.

"Or she could wake up now" the nurse muttered walking over to me and pouring me a glass of water. She helped me sip it and she checked my vitals and reflexes. "You seem to be doing really well, I'll leave you two to it" she smiled at Jack, "Don't over exert her" she warned and left. I struggled up into a sitting position, adjusting the tilt of my bed. "How's Sam?" I asked. Jack sighed grimly, "She's still in ICU, unconscious" he answered. I bit my lip, this was all my fault. "And Jo, I don't want you to be blaming yourself, no one could have predicted that she would come after Sam because you were staying with her" Jack warned.

"I could have Guv" I muttered.

"Jo, that's an order, you are not to blame yourself"

"Guv" I muttered taking another sip of my water. My throat was still sore and my head was pounding, my vision was starting to swim and I needed more sleep.

"Jo, I'm going to need a statement from you ok, we found Theresa bound and beaten in the van, do you know why?"

"Can we do this later please Guv, I'm still really tired." I murmured.

He nodded, "Of course, I'll see you later ok?" I nodded and he left.

The next time I woke Phil was sitting by my bed, "Heard you were back in the land of the living" he commented, "Sam will be glad"

"She's awake?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "Not yet, but she's a fighter, she will be back."

I nodded praying that he was right, "How long?" I asked

"You been in here? Ten days"

"Ten days?" I asked incredulously, "God, do you know when I might be able to get out of here?"

"Well, you had major surgery, put those poor broken ribs back in place, so I'd say not for a while" Phil and I talked for a few more minute before the nurse came in and told him he had to leave. She tossed me some clothes, looking at them I realised they were my pyjamas. She helped me swing my legs over the side of the bed and put them on. Then she helped me to the bathroom. After that I was put back to bed and given some chicken soup, really chunky with lots of veggies. It was good and it made me rather sleepy.

Over the next few days I had aqua therapy in the pool, try to exercise my muscles without straining them, I wasn't allowed to visit Sam though and frankly I don't think I would have had the energy to either. After half an hour in the pool I was ready to collapse. But on Wednesday the nurse agreed that I could go down and see her instead of going to the pool. She wheeled my chair most of the way but I pushed myself into the room, Abi was sitting on the chair next to her mothers bed, she looked up when I came into the room and she glared at me. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to see Sam" I murmured realising that I was going to have to watch what I was saying because she already didn't like me very much, she probably blamed me for her mum being in here in the first place and she was right to, it was all my fault.

"Well, I don't want you in here so go away" Abi demanded turning away from me as though that was the conversation finished. I wheeled myself over to Sam's bedside and I took her hand in mine, ignoring the glare Abi was directing my way. I had noticed early on in my placement at Sunhill that Sam had gorgeous hands, I took hers in mine and squeezed it softly. Silently I said, _come on Sam, you've got to come back to me, I need you. Abi needs you._ I hoped it would be enough, I turned around and wheeled myself out of the room, back to mine. By the time I got there I was worn out so I clambered into bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

you guys are lucky i already had this document loaded. is being evil and not uploading the documents for my other stories. gaar! is anyone else having that trouble or is it just me??

ok, final chapter. hope you enjoyed this story and i guess this means i'll have to start working on some more jam stories, coz there aren't many of us jam shippers and we need to keep jam alive. this story is dedicated to JJ and loobylu, without you guys i swear it would never have been finished. as always, please read and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam's POV

I could feel someone's hand clutching mine, they squeezed it softly and I could almost hear Jo's voice in my ear saying _come back, I need you, Abi needs you_. But a moment later the hand was gone. I knew then that I had to wake up, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. At first everything was too bright and I had to blink a few times before I realised that I was staring right at the light. I rolled over to the side that Jo had been on but there was no one there. I wondered if I had imagined it but I didn't think so.

"Mum?" that was the first word I heard and I turned over to my other side to see my daughter with tears in here eyes.

"Hey baby" was all I could manage. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. A moment later she pulled away, glaring at me, "Don't you ever do something so stupid again, you scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry" I murmured. I was so bone dead tired

The next time I woke Abi was by my bedside again, she was reading a magazine and there was a platter of food next to her. I realised that must have been what woke me, I was rather hungry. Abi helped me sit up and I managed to get down a bowl of soup and a piece of toast. Abi even forced me to eat some of the yogurt. I know a lot of people complain about hospital food but it's not really that bad. After I had eaten Abi asked me if I could tell her what had really happened. "I mean, the guys who did this aren't talking and Jo Masters hasn't made her statement yet, I really want to know what happened."

"Umm, well I remember waking up because Jo was shaking me. My head was messed up and I couldn't really see much. I heard shouting and Jo pulled me up and told me to run so I did. We collapsed in a pile of leaves and we buried ourselves in them so that who ever was after us wouldn't find us. The next thing I remember is being hauled up and punched in the head. I couldn't control my muscles because I was so cold—but I heard Jo screaming at the guy who hit me to leave me alone. I think she wanted to distract him from me so I wouldn't get hurt. He lunged at her and I thought he was going to—going to rape her. The guy holding me saw that too and he thought I was unconscious so he put me down and he was pulling up my nightie—he was going to rape me. I scrambled around and grabbed a tree branch and I hit him over the head and I hit the third guy over the head to when he lunged at me. I was exhausted and that was my last bit of energy so when the guy who had been attacking Jo lunged at me I couldn't do anything. But she lunged at him and grabbed him in a strangle hold around the next and he rolled off me then I blanked out." Abi was watching me throughout my recount, I couldn't really read the look on her face but I hoped that she could see that Jo really cared. After that I was incredibly tired so I lay back down again. Abi tucked me in and told me to get some sleep. Gratefully I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Jo's POV

I opened my eyes when the nurse came in with my lunch and I was sitting up eating it when Abi came into my room. I was so surprised to see her I dropped my fork. She bent down and picked it up, wiping it on a napkin before handing it back to me. "Thanks" I muttered after a moment. She sat down on the chair by my bed and watched me for a moment, I decided to let her do the talking and I went back to my lunch.

"You really love her don't you?" Abi asked looking at her nails.

"Yeah, I do" I murmured nodding. I didn't know where this was coming from.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Abi asked, still not looking at me. I finished the last mouthful of my sandwich and told her the whole story. She didn't look at me once. When I had finished she nodded and got up, "Tallies with mum's version." She said matter-of-factly. "I guess I don't really have a problem with the two of you, but if you hurt her I will hunt you down, got it?" she looked me in the eyes as she said that and I actually felt scared. I nodded and she smiled, crossing over to me and hugging me tightly. I was stunned for a moment then I hugged her back. "Welcome to the family" she murmured.

"Wait" I said alarmed, what she had said catching up in my brain, "Did you say that Sam's awake?"

Abi laughed nodding, "You want to go see her?" she asked. I nodded and she helped me into the wheelchair. Abi and I sat by Sam's bedside talking and laughing, she had gone back to sleep but I felt good to be in there, and it was probably a good thing that Abi and I were getting along. Sam woke up while we were there and she blinked looking from Abi to me before mumbling, "I meant to wake up, this dream is even stranger then the one with the bouncing bubble elephants" she rolled over and closed her eyes again. I squeezed her hand tightly, "Sammie, your not dreaming hon"

She rolled over to look at me, "God I feel like shit" she murmured and I laughed.

* * *

One month later:

"Mum, Jo—um this is rather difficult but can I invite my boyfriend over for dinner?"

"Sure gorgeous" I agreed after looking at Sam.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked frowning.

"Since about a month ago. When you two hiked off with whats-her-face and her gang of trained gorillas. I was upset and Chris helped me out. A week or so later he asked me out to the movies and we've been kinda seeing each other since."

"Chris, Chris who?"

"Erm—Meadows" Abi murmured looking away. I burst out laughing and Sam glared at me, "You're loving this aren't you?" she moaned.

I nodded "Yep, your daughter is dating your boss's son, its funny. Especially the look on your face"

"Yeah, and don't forget he's your boss too, and you're going to be at this dinner party as well, in fact why don't we invite Jack too" Sam threatened and I stopped laughing.

"Are we sure that's a good idea"

Abi started laughing, "Yeah, why not?"

"Ummm—aside from the obvious I can't think of anything" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it sweetie, how about Saturday?"

"Saturday's perfect" Abi crowed and she ran upstairs to phone Chris I assumed.

"It's our first day back tomorrow, we can let Jack know then" Sam murmured and she got up to start doing the dishes, I followed to dry.

* * *

Sam knocked on Jack's door just before the end of shift, I waited behind her reminding myself to breathe. "Come in" called Jack and we filed in.

"What can I do for you?"

"Umm –we were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner on Saturday" I muttered.

Jack frowned, bemused, "Sounds good, what's the occasion?"

"It was Abi's idea" Sam explained, "I'm not sure if you know but your son Chris and my daughter well…" she smiled amused.

Jack blinked and started grinning, "You're kidding?" she asked chuckling and shaking his head.

"No, we're serious" I nodded smiling.

"Ok, yeah I'd love to come." Jack agreed glancing at me.

Sam noticed and she reached out and grabbed my hand. "That's the other thing we thought you'd better know before you come over for dinner, Jo and I…we're living together now" Jack smiled, "Good for you, is this as a couple?" he asked a bit dubiously.

Sam nodded, "Yep"  
Jack nodded, "As long as it doesn't effect your work I'm very happy for you"

"Thanks Guv" Sam smiled and she towed me out of his office. "See, that wasn't so bad"

"No, it went pretty well actually" I smiled happily.

"So, what do you say? Should we go public?"

"Your choice" I murmured.

"Well that's a definite yes then, I can't stand another invite from bloody Turner." Sam smirked. I laughed. In that morning alone Sam had already been asked out by the new DC, Stuart Turner, three times. Sam pulled me in closer, her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck wondering when I had got so lucky. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, and she wanted me. Sam pressed her lips against mine and I heard a wolf whistle from down the corridor. Another door opened and I hear Turner shout, "What the hell?" I don't think he was a very happy bunny. When we parted I turned to see that it was Gina who had wolf whistled. I had a feeling Sam had already told her about us so she wasn't so surprised. Phil was behind her and he was grinning, he already knew too. But most of the others were frowning or staring shocked.

"Come on. It's the end of shift now anyway, lets go home" Sam suggested and I nodded, linking my fingers through hers. We headed out to the car park and I knew that by morning it would be all round the station.

* * *

A/N: OMG, nuther story finished. go me!! and i finally worked out how to use the damn rule tool. woot! 


End file.
